


Be Good

by Sherlockwaygraham



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockwaygraham/pseuds/Sherlockwaygraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Tumblr Promt. A bit of an AU where after the wolves attack Alexandria, and the others leads the walkers away they all get to go  home. Daryl goes to see Carl. It's just super fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fcrsurvival (On Tumblr.)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Fcrsurvival+%28On+Tumblr.%29).



> Idk I got the prompt and ended up making it super fluffy.

Back in Alexandria nothing seemed the same, a sort of gloom and sadness hung over the town now. Dead bodies were still being picked up off the blood covered streets. Most of them were in pieces. The place would never be the same, and Daryl could only hope that was for the better. Maybe now everyone would understand what it was really like out there. Understand why they needed to be armed and be able to protect themselves. 

Right now Daryl wasn't really concerned with that at the moment. He was currently making his way towards Rick's house. With Rick getting his hand patched up it only made sense he check in on Carl and Judith. Or at least that was he how rationalized it. 

Heading up the steps in long strides, he goes through the partly open front door easily. Looking around there is cooling food on the counter, it makes him wrinkle his nose. But no Carl, he does however spots the automatic weapon set on the table before he heads upstairs. Careful quite steps take him up and over to Carl's room.

The door is open and upon peaking inside he saw Carl sitting on his bed. Head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. The sight of him makes Daryl frown. Shifting his crossbow off his shoulder so he could set it on the ground as he walks into the room. It must have made enough noise to grab Carl's attention. As his head snaps up, almost like he was ready to fight.

"Daryl!" He breaths out, moving from the bed to close the small space between them. Practically knocking him over from the hug he was soon reviving from Carl. Thin arms wrapping securely around his middle. He was taller now, his head just a few inches under Daryl's. He hesitated before moving to wrap his arms around Carl in return.

The hug was quite for a few short moments. Neither of them seeming to mind how it lingered, the only sound was their breathing. Honestly Carl was just happy Daryl was alive, they had grown close over the time together. At this point losing Daryl would be like losing his family. Losing another part of himself. 

"Ya' alright?" Daryl finally questions more into Carl's hair, as he had taken to nuzzling the top of the boys head. 

Carl hesitated for a moment thinking back to the guy he shot. He didn't want to kill him, but he had to. And it only made him feel worse for hesitating. What if the guy had got the gun away from him, he wouldn't have hesitated. He would have killed him, Ron, Enid, Judith. The thought made him press his face further into the older mans chest.

One of Daryl's hands move up Carl's neck to smooth into his hair. It was a reassuring action, letting him know without words that he was there, that he was okay.

"Dad?" Carl asks finally, "He's fine, hand got cut up. He's gettin' it taken care of." Carl nods.

"I'm happy you're safe." Carl finally says shifting his head to look up at Daryl best he could. He really was, it was good to see him alive. It was good to have him back home. Daryl smiles to himself, fingers still running through the boys long hair. "Me too." The elder man says softly.

"You gonna' stay?" Carl questions still watching him. Blue hues almost pleading for him to say yes. The look makes Daryl uncomfortable, not used to people wanting him around. Certainly not used to anyone voicing such things directly to him. He swallows and looks away. 

"Yeah, sure." Daryl shrugs trying act like it wasn't a big deal. Though a smile breaks across Carl's face. 

"Good."


End file.
